


X-over Self-insert prompts and ideas

by Psychoman13



Category: RWBY, Soul Calibur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoman13/pseuds/Psychoman13
Summary: A collections of various crossover self-insert ideas, prompts, and snippets.





	1. Chapter 1

Every now and then when I'm reading fanfiction I'll think of something that I'd like to read about, but find that nobody's written anything good about it, even though it is such as obvious idea. So I've decided to try and do something about it. This will be a collection of various crossover self insert ideas that I have. Feel free to use what I've written for inspiration in writing your own stories. Updates will be sporadic.


	2. Nightmare of Remnant (Soul Calibur x Rwby)

Prompt: You wake up in an unfamiliar forest surrounded by horrific monsters, but thats not even the worst of it. The worst part of it is that you have a very familiar flesh covered blade in your hand and a voice in your head trying to get you to kill everything. 

Plot ideas: The general idea is simple. The SI finds himself in Remnant bound to what is one of the most evil blades in fictional history. Which direction the story takes from their is where it gets interesting and I see two main possibilities. 

Possibility #1: The SI is able to resist Inferno's influence and is able to use some of Soul Edge's abilities (its abilitiy to remember the fighting styles of those who previously wielded it) to survive in Remnant. Now they have to continue trying to go through their new life without falling prey to the sword's influence and keep the sword from falling into the wrong hands.

Possibility #2: The SI instead decides to team up with Inferno by convincing it to switch its goals from destruction to conquest. Together the 2 plot to grow stronger and eliminate all obstacles that stand in the way of their shared goal.


End file.
